


The Home Collection

by QueenMadds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, I dont think it would be triggering but let me know if there are tags i should include, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Poetry, Talks about my feelings surrounding the abuse ive expirenced, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: A Collection of Original Poetry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Not the Same

Different

cut from the same cloth 

forgive me for him 

why

do you forgive

never me

oppressive

the silence 

the stares 

walking, talking, watching, all 

oppressive 

why me 

never him 

cut from the same cloth - but crafted different 

rabbit heart frozen 

oppressive


	2. Caged

creak.

stomp.

slam.

tense.

SCREAM.

where is the escape

locked in

this cage

me or you

freedom

held before me

unattainable

SHOUT.

wondering

Is any of this real?

freedom

why

caged

why

will I ever be

safe

BANG

splintered. shattered.


	3. Gone

Gone 

gone,  you said 

Not dead 

No difference 

He's never coming back 

Never 

will I lay my eyes on him 

Gone 

gone, you said 

Same meaning 

Same hurt 

Same tears 

Hollow ache 

Empty heart 

Gone 

not dead 

You say 

but 

I ask 

Does that change 

The tears rolling down 

and

The fracture in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just because your dad is gone, doesn't mean..." Painful words someone I love said to me regarding my dad who killed himself.


	4. Sunflower

Sunflower

Late nights

Sunsets

Sleepless nights

Nearing sunrise

Playgrounds

From so long ago

15 years in the making

Growing up

Together

What a time

Sunflower

Love, loss

Tears

of

laughter and pain

Kindergarten brought us together

Luck that we would find this

Sunflower

Matching tattoos

Hope

Beauty

Colour

And surviving the worst

Sunflower

My best friend


	5. My Own Private Lake (Narcissus)

The world moving around

Me

The world passing by

Me

Reduced to the window

Should I look away?

Aware

Conscious

Examining every detail

Are they looking too?

Narcissus

Unable to look away

But not from love

Obsession

Performance

Should I look away?

Fear

Judgment

Can I?

Self-aware

Self-conscious

Laser focus eyes

Narcissus

In reverse

Captured within

My little window

My private lake

Hatred

Anxiety

Are they looking too?

What should I do?


	6. Imagination

Some days I wonder

Think to myself

In the deepest

Corners of my mind,

Tucked away in hidden crevices’

Yelling silently

That it

Was

Not

That

Bad

That part of me is punishing you

Blaming you

And yet

Is it all

A figment of my imagination?

Yelling

BANG

CRASH

CRACK

SCREAM

fear.

Machinations of my broken brain?

Stories to make the pain

Justified?

Then you

Walk back in that door

My heart freezes

Beating too fast to count

Or not at all

Hidden away

Below

The

Earth

Like the mouse hiding from the cat

You like to play with your food.

To see the hopelessness

Crying out from behind my eyes

The gentle quiet I’ve surrounded myself with

Like the only blanket in a snow storm

BANG

CRASH

CRACK

Shattered like a fist to the mirror.

My knuckles are white

Clutching the blanket, I curl under

Like a child hiding from monsters under the bed.

Maybe this time

You lose it.

And all I have left

Will crash down

Like a deck of cards

falling in front of my eyes

Maybe this time

I’ll be brave enough

To call out

For

Saving.

9-1-1 what’s your emergency?

…


End file.
